Problem: $f(t) = 6t-6$ $h(t) = 4t+4-2(f(t))$ $g(t) = -4t^{2}-4(f(t))$ $ h(f(-7)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-7) = (6)(-7)-6$ $f(-7) = -48$ Now we know that $f(-7) = -48$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-7))$ , which is $h(-48)$ $h(-48) = (4)(-48)+4-2(f(-48))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-48)$ $f(-48) = (6)(-48)-6$ $f(-48) = -294$ That means $h(-48) = (4)(-48)+4+(-2)(-294)$ $h(-48) = 400$